simpsonsfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Lenny Leonard
Lenford "Lenny" Leonard – bliski kolega i współpracownik Homera Simpsona oraz Carla Carlsona, z którymi przesiaduje u Moe. W elektrowni często zajmują się rzeczami dalekimi od pracy, przykładowo toczeniem się na napromieniowanych beczkach. Biografia thumb|160px|left|Lenny w zadumie Lenny urodził się w 1954 roku w Chicago. Był bohaterem wojennym oraz trzykrotnym jurorem, zaś jego babcia spędziła 20 lat w sowieckim obozie pracy przymusowej. Lenny ma również członkostwo starożytnego stowarzyszenia Kamieniarzy"Homer the Great". Obecnie Lenny pracuje w Elektrowni Jądrowej w Springfield wraz z Homerem Simpsonem i Carlem Carlsonem. Kiedy pan Burns bankrutuje, zostaje mianowany szefem zakładu, a jego metody zarządzania Smithers określa jako "rządy terroru""The Old Man and the Lisa". thumb|200px|right|Lenny za biurkiem szefa Lenny zostaje zwolniony z pracy przynajmniej dwukrotnie, raz w celu zademonstrowania Bartowi jak powinno się traktować pracowników"Burns' Heir" i drugi za zajęcie ostatniego miejsca we wspinaniu się na górę"Mountain of Madness". Jego relacje z szefem nie należą więc ani do najlepszych, ani do najgorszych. Kiedy po zakończeniu wieczorku pracowników elektrowni Lenny chce podziękować Burnsowi za wspaniały wieczór, jedynie przeraża go swoim nietrzeźwym wyglądem"Homer the Smithers". Homer uważa Lenny'ego za drugą najbogatszą osobę ze swoich znajomych. Mimo to w jednym z odcinków mieszka w zniszczonym domu i prosi Marge, żeby nikomu o tym nie mówiła"Realty Bites". Prawdopodobnie przeprowadza się, o czym świadczy jego gustownie urządzony apartament z odcinka "Homer Simpson, This Is Your Wife". W Adult Education Annex Lenny uczy dorosłych, jak poprawnie żuć tytoń i jest bardzo lubiany przez swoich uczniów"Secrets of a Successful Marriage". Ponadto należy do partii republikańskiej i jest autorem kilku powieści detektywistycznych"The Boys of Bummer". Rodzina i przyjaciele thumb|200px|left|Lenny wraz z przyjaciółmi Niewiele wiemy o rodzinie Lenny'ego. Twierdzi, że jego matka kocha Carla i Moe bardziej od niego, zaś jego ojciec zginął podczas wojny, lecz nie wie której. Ma również siostrę, która spotyka się z Carlem w walentynki. Najlepszym przyjacielem Lenny'ego jest Carl, o czym świadczy przede wszystkim fakt, że rzadko widzimy ich osobno. Przyjaźni się również z Homerem, a także Barneyem i Moe. Z okazji urodzin koledzy organizują mu przyjęcie niespodziankę, piekąc dla niego tort w kształcie jego ulubionego stołka barowego"Don't Fear the Roofer". Homerowi często zdarza się pomylić Lenny'ego z Carlem, dlatego na swoim ręku ma rozpiskę dotyczącą ich koloru skóry"A Tale of Two Springfields". Mimo to rodzina Simpsonów darzy go dużą sympatią. thumb|200px|right|Ołtarzyk dla Lenny'ego W odcinkach często pojawiają się wzmianki, że Lenny jest homoseksualistą zakochanym w Carlu"There's Something About Marrying". Przeczy temu fakt, że w przeszłości umawiał się z wieloma kobietami, a jedną z nich mogła być Marge Simpson"Bart Star". O ich wcześniejszej znajomości może świadczyć również ołtarzyk, który Marge przygotowuje, kiedy dowiaduje się, że Lenny został zabrany do szpitala"Hello Gutter, Hello Fadder" oraz jego zdjęcie oprawione w ramkę we włosach"Pranksta Rap". Ciekawostki * W młodości był członkiem zespołu Sadgasm, do którego należeli również Homer, Lou i Carl"That '90s Show". * Ma pewne problemy ze wzrokiem, a w wielu odcinkach do oka wpadają mu różne obiekty. * W jednym z odcinków Lenny okazuje się konfidentem zbierającym informacje na temat Homera Simpsona przy pomocy aparatury podsłuchowej zaczepionej na klatce piersiowej. * On i Carl mają walentynkową tradycję (o ile można to tak nazwać) - umawiają się na randkę ze swoimi siostrami (Lenny z Carla, Carl z Lenny'ego)"The Blue and the Gray". * W wielu odcinkach okazuje się, że jest niezwykle lubiany przez większość springfieldczyków. Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Dorośli Kategoria:Postacie, którym głosu użycza Harry Shearer Kategoria:Męskie postacie Kategoria:Pracownicy Elektrowni Jądrowej w Springfield Kategoria:Mieszkańcy Springfield en:Lenny Leonard de:Lenny Leonard it:Lenny Leonard es:Lenny Leonard fr:Lenny Leonard pt-br:Lenny Leonard ru:Ленни Леонард cs:Lenny Leonard